The Punisher vs. Judge Dredd
Punisher vs Judge Dredd.PNG|GameboyAdv Judge dredd vs punisher by fevg620-d8dygr3.jpg|fevg620 Bloody Justice by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero The Punisher vs Judge Dredd.png|Arceusdon Description Marvel vs Rebellion! Which comic anti-hero will execute the other? Interlude Wiz: They are judge, jury, and executioner, willing to take any life for the greater good. Boomstick: The Punisher, Marvel's resident skull wearing badass. Wiz: And- Boomstick: JUDGE DREDD THE LAW! Sorry I just really wanted to say that. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. The Punisher https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Np2_9JcVZaA Wiz: Criminals throughout New York tremble in fear at the name Punisher. Boomstick: But this scary motherfucker didn't start out how you think he did. Wiz: You can say that again. He was actually going to be a priest. Boomstick: Sheesh, imagine if he had gone through with that one... Wiz: The problem is, he had trouble forgiving others. Boomstick: One fateful day in Central Park, his entire family witnesses a mob hit, and was gunned down to avoid witnesses. Because you know, let's piss THIS guy off instead of taking their chances with the justice system. Smart move. Wiz: Frank somehow survived, but his family wasn't so lucky, After the same gang constantly tried to kills him, he decided to take the law into his own hands and become The Punisher. Punisher: No not vengeance. Punishment. Boomstick: Saying goodbye the Jesus freak life and becoming a stone cold killer, Frank was now a one man army, capable of killing anyone that stood in his way. He wears a form fitting black suit made from Kevlar with a badass iconic skull splashed on the front. This skull draws the attention of people trying to shoot at him instead of shooting at his face. A thug blasts a shotgun into Punisher's chest with no effect over and over again https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tP_-YIhgF3w Wiz: With his marine training, he is a master of martial arts, capable of keeping up with the likes of Captain America. Boomstick: And of course, he's a master of any and all weaponry. You name it and he's probably killed someone with it. He carries pistols, assault rifles, shotguns, grenades, and even rocket launchers for fucks sake! Wiz: He also has custom items including magnified optics, reflex sights, night vision scopes, flashlights, grenade launchers, sound and flash suppressors, bipods, high-capacity magazines and drums and various ammunition including hollow point or armor piercing bullets. Boomstick: If you cant tell, "overkill" is this guys middle name. Oh Frank Overkill Castle, what is your secret to badassery? That's a dumb question, it's how goddamn SCARY he is! Wiz: He has been able to keep up with superpowered heroes like Spiderman and Captain America. Boomstick: I mean how more badass can you be for a guy like him? The answer is you cant. Punisher: They laugh at the law. The rich ones who buy it and twist it to their whims. The other ones, who have nothing to lose, who don't care about themselves, or other people. All the ones who think they're above the law, or outside it, or beyond it. They know all the law is good for is to keep good people in line. And they all laugh. They laugh at the law. But they don't laugh at me. Judge Dredd https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQ2Hjq83rHo Wiz: On what is left of the east coast of the US, Megacity One was one of the few cities to survive World War 3. A land stricken with poverty and overcrowding, the city was forced to employ a new police force, one that could sentence people on the spot called the Street Judges. Boomstick: The most terrifying and respected of all is Judge Jud- I mean Judge Dredd. Wiz: Joseph Dredd is was created in a lab alongside his brother Rico, and was specifically made to be the ultimate Judge. He quickly became the most feared among Megacity One. Boomstick: He's like Robocop mixed with Mewtwo! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-iZgkkGuME Wiz: He's killed hundreds of criminals using his Lawgiver pistol. Boomstick: This little beauty has everything. Standard bullets, Rubber Ricochet, Armour Piercing, Heat-Seeking, Incendiary, Hi-Ex, and grenade. Wiz: He also has a Scattergun (pump-action shotgun), a "daystick" (long two-handed cudgel), and a boot knife. Boomstick: Dredd is one of the most badass characters ever. Hell, he's killed more people than I can count, and I have a doctorate! Wiz: Would you shut up about that? Anyway, there isn't much to say about Judge Dredd except that he is deadly and he is Boomstick: THE LAW! Judge Dredd: I am the LAW! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! It's a normal day in Megacity One. Suddenly, a portal opens up and Frank Castle falls out of it Punisher: -bitch! He lands with a thud on the ground and looks around, confused with his surroundings. Punisher: Where the hell did Kang send me...gotta find a way out of here. Punisher is walking through the street and hears a woman scream. He runs to the alley he heard it from and sees a man attempting to pull away the woman's dress Punisher: Time and place ain't gonna stop me from doing my job. Punisher takes out a pistol and fires at the crook, hitting him in the side. He falls over and screams in pain as the woman runs away as fast as she can. Punisher walks over to the crook lying on the ground and picks him up. He slams him into the wall and holds the gun to his head. Punisher: You make me sick. Suddenly we cut to Judge Dredd walking down the street. The woman that Frank Castle saved ran past him, and before he even had time to react, he heard a gunshot. He ran to the alleyway and saw The Punisher standing over the corpse of a man with a bullet hole in his forehead.. Dredd: Freeze! I am the LAW! Punisher turns around with his gun raised to lock eyes with Dredd, who is pointing his Lawgiver at Punisher, causing the two to have a Mexican standoff Dredd: You've committed murder and you're pointing a deadly weapon at a Street Judge. You're sentence is TWENTY YEARS. Punisher: Can you even do that? Kang must have sent me far... Dredd: Enough talk! Punisher: You wont take me alive asshole! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJItTYcaz34 FIGHT! Punisher fires at Dredd and Dredd returns fire. They both duck behind cover. Dredd shoots and hits Punisher in the chest, which doesn't affect him in the slightest besides knocking him down. Punisher pulls out an AK-47 and begins firing it at the Street Judge. Dredd: Rapid fire. Dredd shoots his Lawgiver rapidly at Frank, forcing him to get back behind cover once more. Punisher: Tough one huh... Punisher takes a shotgun in hand and fires it at Dredd. It partially hits Dredd. The Judge runs up to Punisher and punches him in the face. The two then get into a fistfight. Punisher roundhouses Dredd, who recovers from the blow and punches Frank in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. While he is stunned for a moment, Dredd pulls out his law give and points it at Punishers gut. Dredd: Armor piercing. Punisher: Armor what?! Dredd fires and gets through Punisher's Kevlar. Punisher stumbles backward, but does not fall. He pulls out a grenade launcher and aims it at Dredd. Punisher: Eat this you sack of shit! Dredd: Grena- Before he can finish, Frank shoots the grenade launcher. Dredd barely avoids the explosive, but still takes damage from it. Dredd: Gren- Cut off again, his Lawgiver is kicked out of his hand by Punisher. Dredd gets up and takes out his knife. Punisher responds by taking out his knife as well. They clash blades, countering and parrying like badasses, until they both stab each other. The difference is that Frank was stabbed in his stomach, and Dredd in his chest. At this point, they had sustained great injuries. Dredd: Your new sentence is- Dredd pauses to pant in exaustion Dredd: death! Punisher: Would you shut the hell up! Punisher kicks Dredd in the face, actually knocking off his helmet. His face is hidden, and Punisher picks him up, slamming him to the wall just like the criminal from earlier. Punisher punches the Street Judge a good couple times before throwing him back down to the ground. Dredd groans as Punisher pulls the pin out of a grenade. He tosses the grenade on top of Dredd and runs. The grenade explodes behind him, turning Dredd to paste. KO! Punisher: Who's the law now asshole? Punisher shoots his grenade launcher at Dredd's helmet. Punisher: Now to find out where I am and how to leave... Results Boomstick: Huh. So much for that whole perfect Street Judge business. Wiz: Punisher had WAAAAY more weapons to work with, and anything Dredd had, Punisher had as well. Boomstick: Yes, Dredd could get past Punisher's armor, but Punisher usually treats getting shot as a minor inconvenience. He's survived way worse anyway. Looks like the ultimate Street Judge, dreaded his punishment. Wiz: The winner is the Punisher. Next Time "When Gotham is in ashes...then you have my permission to die." "You'd have to be a Daredevil, to dare to challenge me!" BANE VS KINGPIN Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015